musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Reina Izumi
is one of the main female characters of the ''Musaigen no Phantom World'' series. Reina is a girl who transferred to Hosea Academy in April, and she is also a person who has a special ability; so she later joins Haruhiko's club; the Phantom-hunter club. Appearance Reina is young and quite short girl with a petite frame. She has long and straight chestnut-brown hair with a few strands of white hair, freely falling down to her waist and below. She also have two small, yellow round puffs'' on the left side of her head. Reina has blue eyes and she is usually seen with a normal Hosea Academy school uniform for freshman girls. Personality Reina a calm and kind girl, but she thinks it's embarrassing for her when other see her using her ability. At times she can be shy and reserved. However, she have good manners and treats everyone with respect, which is seen when she usually speaks in honorifics (san, kun, sama) etc. She also likes to eat and does eat a lot for her size, saying that her dream is going to an all-eat buffé. Background Reina is from a rich family and attended to all-girls school before Hosea, hence, why she uses honorifics; like calling Mai ''Mai-oneesama, since she was taught to calling upperclassmen that way at her previous school. She is also a practitioner of Aikido. She has used it on Haruhiko when he did something embarrassing to her, like hugging her etc. Reina doesn't get any allowance so she doesn't get any money and this is why she never goes to the school cafeteria. Her parents are quite strict, and they don't like when Reina gets involved with the phantoms. She also had a older sister who was into biking, but left home because of her parents. However, she eventually gets permission from them to join the Phantom-Hunter Club. Plot Reina is seen kneeling on the stairs surrounded by phantoms. Haruhiko attempted to help her and Reina told him to not stare as it's embarrassing to her. She then opened her mouth and ate all the phantoms,causing the cemetery field to disappear. She is startled by Haruhiko's immediate coming before her. After Reina declined his offer of joining his team in the club, she tripped and Haruhiko manages to cover himself on the floor so Reina would land on him instead. Ruru then flips her, leading to Haruhiko seeing her underwear. She then throws him and leaves. The next day, she is again confronted by Haruhiko and she apologizes for throwing him yesterday. Just as she turns her back to him, he invites Reina to a treat in the school cafeteria. She ate a lot and Ruru said that she has a big appetite. Reina said that she doesn't have an allowance so she don't go to the cafeteria. Haruhiko then started explaining to Reina the existence of Phantoms before asking her again to join him, and afterwards she is introduced to Mai. After learning of the new task given to Team E, Reina joins them at the site. They peeked at the Tsukumogamis dancing the Christian Limbo and Reina concluded that they were harmless. Reina then learned from Mai that they were causing radio disturbances and decided to help them. She also danced together with Mai and Haruhiko and even sealed the Tsukumogamis as a substitute as Haruhiko forgot to buy a new sketchbook. She feels sorry for the Tsukumogamis and she placed a flower on the wood poles and leaves. Ability Reina's ability is called , which allows her to seal phantoms by eating them. This also satisfies her hunger. However, if she doesn't want to eat a phantom, she won't. Trivia * Reina slightly resembles Reina Kousaka from Hibike! Euphonium, another anime produced by Kyoto Animation, and they also share the same name. * means Queen. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters